One evenings love
by trinity-frost
Summary: two people love, two people lost, by luck and fate they come across one another. . .can they heal each other. a seifer! ficlet...come on read, read,READ!..THEN . R & R come on respond click the button! GO GO GO GO!--'
1. Default Chapter

 Disclaimer: I own the story and its characters, I thought that naming things that owned would make me feel better but it didn't..... .I don't own final fantasy…or its characters or liquor names. The song isn't mine; the group that plays it is at the bottom. Enjoy! ^ ^ and let me know what you thought. R & R . 

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1                                       ~~ One night, one love---- 

   The tall dark alleyway that he ran into seemed to reach no end to her that night, looking up she wondered uselessly if she should follow; her brown hair sticking to her forehead as she sought guide ness from some unknown power. The rain was becoming a problem and she knew that she had to find cover, running down the street she dismissed the idea of following the shady character; knowing that she wouldn't be able to do a thing right then. 

         The small town had a bar that was open all night, relief washed over her as she entered the little cavern, looking around that relief was replaced by worry almost instantly. The tables were filled with drunks that had nowhere better to go, and the bar had a group of men that were eyeing her like she was the first female they'd seen in months. The lights were so old they would flicker on and off, a pale yellow she thought was fitting. A large gun display was at the far left of the room, and the bartender was tall, but she couldn't see him very well. 

             As she sat down in one of the booths at the far end she took in how her clothes looked glued to her form from the rain. Her coat was ripped and sticking to the tank top underneath and her cargo pants would fall if it weren't for the belt; she didn't like the style she was forced to wear but then again she had no choice it was all a part of the cover up. Her ears picked up the laughter and snickers immediately but she was tuning in now to what they were saying, her stomach whirled inside at the thoughts she was producing to the looks and whispers being passed. 

"What will ye have?" the waitress asked. 

She noted her hair was black and her eyes matched. The outfit was fitting a black skirt and white blouse; with paper and pen in hand it reminded her of a reporter and how they would always be asking questions. The way things were back then when everyone got asked things for their part in the war, now it was just Squall and Rinoa and what they thought. 

      No one complained about it, after all, everyone was happy. Selphie had Irvine and didn't care about anything else, Irvine was pleased because he had Selphie and was at Balamb with the rest of the gang. Zell was never very caring for questions and didn't mind not being asked any. Quistis didn't seem to mind and was very happy at being just a seed with the rest of the gang. Rinoa was in training to be a seed herself; squall as commander had allowed her in. The waitress cleared her throat and she took it as a sign that she had spaced off.

"Huh...what are the specials?" she asked.

"The mimicker is tonight's special, its got mimett and syklis with a touch of spiced limes to add to the flavor." the waitress replied.

"I'll have it." she said.

"Okay. It'll be done in a sec." and she was gone. I'm not much for drinking but I'll have to fit in she thought. I don't think I can handle this I want to be left alone with my thoughts, maybe I could move on and live my life instead of being alive. I want to forget him, no! There is no him why am I thinking of this she asked mentally.

  


          Five minutes later her drink arrived and the waitress left her with herself. The men at the bar had all moved to a table and she was growing weary of their staring contest with her booth and with what was in it. She hadn't touched her drink all night and was beginning to think it was changing colors, as the red and yellow had made a green and it was slowly turning blue. Deciding to take a sip she eyed the group with tense eyes.

  The bartender was getting tired of this, every time that a girl came to the bar those guys would do something and ruin a perfectly quiet evening, or as quiet as they would get for him. He would eye them as they asked for drinks while inspecting the skinny thing at the booth and then would look over to the lady in the booth and how she stared down at her drink in wonder, or that's what this lady was doing, the others weren't as reserved as this one he observed . . . this made him remember someone from a long time ago, quietly dismissing the thought before it came to him he watched the gang move to a booth. 

          The group of men had moved to the table of drunks or as close to it they could get and he had noticed the interest in conversation right away. The men had started to get riled up as the night progressed and the woman had just started to take sips of her drink. His long hair was pulled back and his eyes had narrowed as he studied the so called boss of the group, and how he had started to walk up to the lady. 

        Deciding that now was the time to go get some type of protection he went upstairs, his room was clean and very spacious he didn't have a lot of stuff and his closet only had a few articles of clothing in it, in the back he grabbed his blade and made his way back down stairs to watch and make sure nothing happened to his costumers. 

  She was enjoying the drink by now and the large glass was still half full but she didn't mind, thinking over the past few days and how her mission was going was really getting her stressed out, and no body else ever took mission like she did, all of hers were long and trying because they included stealth and lots of time that no one wanted them. She was analyzing the situation of her mission when this large man had come and asked her something she didn't catch. 

"What was that?" she asked; he looked at her and then back at the other men at the table behind him. 

"I asked if you don't want to dance wit me?" he repeated, she frowned and looked at him strangely. 

"Why would I?" she asked honestly, the man chuckled and his beard seemed to move. 

"Because I said so, that's why?" with that he grabbed her arm roughly and yanked her off the seat, she used her other arm to grab his leg and with one leg behind him she sent him crashing to the floor. 

        The other men had seen this and went to help out their buddy. Two guys grabbed her arms and she tried to escaped but failed and before she new what was happening they all had started to hold her down and the one she had dropped was about to slap her when something hit his head, frowning she watched as he fell unconscious and the others backed away from the bartender who was holding a gunblade which she thought was strange, the last thing she saw before being knocked unconscious was those green eyes. 

   The bartender leapt over the counter and to where Trent was about to slap the woman, after deciding to knock him unconscious he waved the blade around to indicate that the party was over but as the girl was hit over the head he guessed someone didn't get the message. The first two tried to grab his feet to knock him down, grinning he slashed at them with the gunblade and made sure to just injure them, the next one came up behind him and tried to restrain him while another punched him in the face and gut a couple of times. 

          After a few blows he managed to free himself and shoot the one holding him one the foot and cut the other in the chest, the doubled over and clutched their wounds. The rest of the assholes had fled from the bar when they saw the gunblade do its damage. Sighing he picked up the unconscious woman and asked Janice the waitress to clean up the mess for him, she complied as he was going to the door.

"Ah I wouldn't go out there if I were ye" she called to him; he turned and looked at her. 

"Why not?" he asked

"Severe storm winds and lots of hail is expected" she said mimicking the broadcast report, he sighed and looked at the sleeping woman. 

         Deciding to nurse her head injury himself he went upstarts to his room. After closing the door he set her down on the bed and got a bowl with warm water and a washcloth to clean it with; he got some antiseptics and disinfectants. Moving his fingers through her hair he was surprised to be able to take it off, he panicked for a second thinking she was bald as he looked at the wig in his hands. The woman had beautiful blond hair that looked like it was golden. Frowning he decided to try something. . . the spell washed over her being like cold spring water had just been given to her. Opening her eyes she blinked a couple of time, hearing her name she frowned and thought what the hell happened.  

"Quistis..." he whispered, he couldn't believe it. There she was in his bar, why was she here he asked himself. He wanted to shoot himself, here in his bed was the only person that he thought he would never be able to be with, the only one he wanted to be with; it hurt more now than ever. 

      She groaned as she felt her head throb and enclose around her. Like if her senses were being stretched and moved inside her brain. She sat up and looked at the blur that was next to her, blinking and rubbing her eyes she tried to fix the problem but it wouldn't go away and she couldn't see. 

 "Here drink this." said a gruff voice that seemed to becoming from the blur next to her. 

         She felt him put the bottle to her lips and tilt it back, she let it slide down her throat and her vision started to clear. Slowly she could see the details around her, the blur was a man. Young she noted and very thin. When she completely directed her eyes to him she was so shocked that she jumped onto the air from the bed for a second. She felt her whole body shake for a moment as she looked at him with a slightly open mouth and her eyes seemed unfocused. 

 "Seifer..." she tested the name with her voice, it was spoken so quietly that he barely heard it, it sounded foreign to her because she hadn't said that name since the war which was thirty months ago.   

                 **Oh and in your eyes I can see you want some of my mind**

**                      You got me wild turned around inside.**

          She noted how different he looked, his eyes had black bags under them, his hair was longer now; it reached to his middle back. He wasn't moving in fact he wasn't doing anything but sitting there looking at her like a freak, what is he staring at? She asked mentally.

"What?! Oh hyne say something?!" she cried out angrily. I can't believe he isn't dead, he was dead she thought as she watched him snap himself out of whatever world he had gotten himself in after his eyes shook of the daze he stared at her some more, what if she reports me I'll be thrown to prison; but she only cares about that puberty boy, she'll won't care about what happens to me, right?.

"Seifer? It is Seifer? Why are you here? What am I doing here? How did I get here?" she asked.

"Think. You were in the bar. Men came at you. Tried to grab you." he said tiredly.

"What?" Then she started to see the bar in her mind and before she could catch up; her mind replayed it, I was being - and he came and helped me...Seifer helped someone...Seifer is alive. she frowned and caught his attention, why does she have to come and kill the little that's left of my pride now she has seen me she'll know what I've become. . . .A failure. No correction I was always a failure.

"What - where am I?" she asked him, his face held no playfulness of his old days, instead he was lacking all and any emotions from his face.

"In my apartment, it's upstairs of my bar. I own the bar." he told her.

"I helped you out, ya know" he stated.

"Yes I'm aware of that." she frowned slightly at why he would state the obvious.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, everyone in this world thinks Seifer Almasy is dead." she added.

"He is dead" she heard him mumbling but only caught a few words and had to guess what he had said. 

              **Oh and Jesus' eyes she is creepin' up heaven.**

**            Inside here I know you feel the same way I do.**

      Quistis remained quiet as he got up and went to look out the window, she followed him with her eyes but she wasn't paying attention to him. I...what f he tries to kill me, she mentally slapped herself. He would have done it already, what if he tries something. . . he wouldn't have cured me fully she thought, she looked at him and tried to think about all of the possible bad deeds he was planning but they were finding logical contradictions very hastily. What if he tries to contact garden for ransom . . . yeah . . . no he doesn't want to deal with them and so won't try to make himself known. So that left her with one question.

"What do you want?" she asked. For a few minutes she waited for an answer and got nothing an then very hushed like he told her what he felt he wanted.

". . . . . . . . . . .Nothing" he said as he faced the storm and watched his eyes as it watched his reflection. Why is she here he thought, the rain was loud and rhythmic, loud enough to hear from inside but so low and quiet that it was solacing. . .I wish it rained more often he thought vaguely as he observed the drops on the window. 

"There's a big storm now. You shouldn't go outside." he said as he looked back at her. She looked into his eyes, those green smooth pastel layered eyes. So many layers, hidden underneath a glaze she thought. 

"Can I go back to the bar?" she asked she didn't like the situation and wanted this to end before they started to talk about the past... 'What makes you think he'll talk about the past?' a voice nagged. People always talk about the past with people they knew in the past. 'What if he doesn't want to talk?' The voice asked...then I have nothing to worry about. Why did I think he wanted to talk? Do I want to talk to him? No of course not. Do I want o talk about the past? Is that why I thought that? She asked herself. He was silent for a while, his mind somewhere else.  

                       **Now lets make this an evening **

**                  We'll share some wine, maybe we'll get high**

"Well I wouldn't, the storm has a bunch of drunks stuck down there. It wouldn't be too safe for you." he answered. 

"What happened after the war?" she asked, I do want to talk about it she thought lastly. 

"I do- I don't want to talk about it" he voice had cracked up around the middle of his sentence and he had to clear his throat.

           She found this so strange and it had took her half an hour to speak a few words to him, he had sat down in a chair by the foot of the bed where the window was a good twenty minutes ago she noted. He wasn't supposed to be here, I wasn't supposed to be here she thought... I'm not reporting this, no way! She told herself. She didn't let it slip that he didn't want her to get hurt, but then again he wasn't ever so cold hearted to let a woman get hurt that way she reflected. Seifer was looking at her now, she hasn't changed much in appearance...got a bit older but she looks well enough he thought. 

"How is matron?" he asked.

"Aren't you mad at her? She practically made you disappear." she said surprised.

"No, I can't hold it against her, plus she was controlled and I knew it." he told her.

"She's good, everyone's fine." she said. I can't believe I'm talking to you she said mentally.

"How long is the storm gonna last?" she asked. 

"It could be all night and maybe till late after noon, but I'm not sure." he responded.

      She stood from the bed and walked around the room for a while, seeing the bathroom she suddenly had to go. 

                           **Oh lay here with me, **

**                                  Just for a night, just for this evening. **

"May I use the bathroom?" she asked, he nodded and went back to looking outside again. 

He does that a lot she thought. I can't believe his here and that I'm stuck here. He looks terrible, so empty, it's so different now. I can't bring myself to be rude or spiteful after all he did help me, but he's a killer . . .but matron said that he was manipulated...she told herself as she looked in the mirror. 

            He killed thousands of people, he didn't have a choice. Look Quistis it doesn't matter he didn't hurt you and he saved you tonight so I'm not going to be resentful she told herself before deciding to wash her face. As she was drying up her face a lightening sounded so loudly that she winced and held her towel a little tighter for a second before taking out of her face to see she couldn't see. Damn it she cursed silently. 

 "Hey Quistis, the power must have been blown are you alright? He asked

"Yeah I'm fine, do you have something to use as light?" she asked as she felt for the door knob. 

"Yeah I'm getting something right now." he said. By now she had started to feel her way out of the doorway to the bathroom, she saw Seifer there with a candle in his hand as he bent over looking for something. 

"What are you looking for?" she asked as she neared him. 

"Matches. I dropped them before I lit the candle." he answered.

"You have a fireplace?" she asked, I must have not been paying attention she thought. 

"Yeah. . . ." he said as he went back to looking for the matches. 

"

Hey I found them" she said, he snapped to where she was and saw her a few feet from where he was with the matches in her hand. Without saying anything he grabbed them and lit the fireplace.          

      **So here we are tonight you and me together**

**        With the storm outside and the fire's bright**

      The room was rewarded with a dim orangey dark mustang color, and it got darker as it reached the corners. He pulled on of the cushions from a chair he had and used it to sit on as he sat real close to the light; Quistis leaned against the side of the bed and watched the fire from the side. 

       Why did she have to be here? I can't stand it . . . he thought as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. What am I supposed to do, I ruined my life I killed and the blood is everywhere all the time and now she'll definitely see, and she believes that people are good, that they can change . . . what a bunch of shit, load of shit. Nobody can change after all that he thought. 

"So how have you been?" she asked, how appropriate he thought.

I'm here aren't I? He said.

"Why are you here?" he asked as he stood up and went to a drawer to retrieve something. 

"A mission, I'm to track a suspect for trying to rob the garden funds." she said. She saw him tense and ease up and turn around with a bottle in his hand and a glass in the other. Eyeing it suspiciously she waited to see what he would do. 

"oh yeah, well he won't be going anywhere in this weather, storms here last a good half a day to a whole day" he said as he reopened the wine bottle, it looked like that to Quistis, and drank from it for a moment before looking at the glass and then back at the bottle; in the end he kept sipping from the bottle forgetting about using the glass. 

"Don't you drink water?" she asked. 

"I own a bar, at least I drink wine and not the harder stuff anymore." he said.

"You used to drink a lot"

"I was the worst, I drank everything and in bad unhealthy combinations." he answered. 

"So why the wine?" she asked.

"It's at least made of grapes, and I drink a lot less when its wine and not sum' thing else" he said.

**  Oh we'll make a past in the pictures **

**      And maybe twist over secret features, **

           She watched as he took another long drink, and remembered when she had started to drink like mad after the war, though now she never drank but for a few weeks right after the war had ended a while back; she was a wreck and complete waste. Sliding over to him she grabbed the bottle and tipped it back and drank for a few seconds. Seifer watched as she swallowed the wine and watched her eyes get lazy from satisfaction as she gave it back, a instant later her eyes were back to normal. 

"Didn't know you drank." he stated.

"I'm not supposed to anymore." she stated.

"Anymore?" he asked. 

"I got really hooked on the drinking for a while after the war ended." she explained. He stayed quiet. Why would someone like her need to drown her feelings in alcohol, she seems fine....damn she always seems fine. Because she doesn't let anyone know how bad she's hurting he thought.

"But I can handle my alcohol now." she added. 

"Why did you drink?" he asked, hoping that it provided some answer for himself as well.

"I thought it would make everything go away, that everything would stop bothering and hurting Me." she answered after a hesitated minute. He looked at her and sighed.

"But it didn't work did it? Instead all it did was postponing everything till a later time, and you kept feeling worse and then you drank more." he said. She nodded her head.

"But I'm fine now. It was all just a depression state. I wasn't addicted or anything" she confessed, he nodded understanding what she was trying to say by that.

"What hurt?" he asked, she looked at him and his eyes, she didn't want to tell him if he weren't being serious, but the sincerity in his eyes let her give some vague truth. 

"Life." she said.

"What part of life?" he asked.

"....................love" she said in a small voice. He sighed and shook his head.

"So you still chained to the image of puberty boy huh?: he asked, he had to know his heart needed to let go, to finally hear that her heart only saw Leonhart, so that his could finally die out. 

"What!? No! I don't love squall. What? No. Hyne no." she told him, how can he think that of squall, if only he knew the truth that it was the other way around, he would- how would he react? She thought. At first Seifer thought she was lying but he looked into her eyes and she looked like she was telling the truth. 

"So what? Why are you depressed about love?" he asked, how did we get into this conversation he asked himself frowning.....Too late to turn back now he told himself. 

  


"Be-becau-cause the person that I wanted t-to be with was de-dead, he had died during the war." she told him her voice had become so low he could barely hear. He frowned, so she was involved before the war, with who I wonder, and he died in the war...that must be so painful to live through, she's still in pain from it, which would explain the sudden stutter he reckoned.

"So what you didn't want to be with anybody else but the guy that had died." he assumed, he took another drink from the bottle....its finished! I didn't even notice we had been drinking it so much.

        He put the bottle aside and went to get another wine bottle he couldn't talk about this without the wine or he would die right there. Quistis was thinking something like that, I don't want to talk about this anymore, I need another drink...I can't talk about this sober I'll breakdown she thought sadly. He came back with another half opened bottle and a extra unopened one just in case they decided to talk about this for a long time. 

"So did you love anyone?" she asked while picking up the wine. Oh hyne please don't say Rinoa, I'll break if its her she thought as she drank from the bottle.

"Huh...yeah but I never got to be with her." he said, you would never be able to love someone like me anyway so why would I have tried, and if I told you how I felt you would have been fake and maybe even tried to be with me out of pity; I needed something real from you he weighed. 

          It would have never been real he thought letting depression set in as he sip a little wine to look indifferent. Quistis felt a rope closing in on her chest, gods why couldn't it be me she pleaded with the gods.

"What about Rinoa?" she said daringly, he shifted uncomfortable at that, what about her? He thought.

"What about her? She meant nothing more to me than a friend, so naive. She was childish and spoiled, thought everything was supposed to be perfect." he spoke while he thought...this sucks! this wine isn't having any affect on me right now. 

"What happened to the person that you loved?" she asked, her heart was a punching bag and it had been broken and repaired and almost completely destroyed again but she needed to know. 

"Hmm? What do you mean?" he asked. I can't tell her the truth, what if she leaves? I've missed her so much and if I tell her she will freak and leave. She probably think she's too above me. . . she's right He thought. 

     Quistis looked at him and how his eyes had changed from bored to worry to- this emotion she couldn't understand she didn't know what it was she wanted to know. . . . who it was he loved....no she wanted to know if she had any chance....what am I saying we can't be together, I'd just ruin his second chance here and when did he say he would love anyone else Quistis? She scowled to her mind. 

"I mean do you still love her?" she asked after a while. Why does it matter? I can't have who I love he reasoned with himself. 

"Why do you want to know?" he asked. She took some wine and lied.

"I'm just trying to understand you?" she hoped he wouldn't snap at her for supposedly trying to analyze him. He looked away and planned the answer in his head. Yes, I still love her. No I never loved her...yeah but I'm never gonna be with her and I'm not gonna be with anyone else...different possibilities ran through his head as he looked at the fire.

"Yes I think I was supposed to love her forever, but she never gave me a shot. And I don't want to love anyone else. . . .. . . .so I guess solitude is okay." he said, but it sounded as if he were thinking out loud. He didn't look at her instead at the fire, and wondered why he had to bring this up. 

      Quistis turned away to look at something else but found that her eyes would travel back to his form. He loves this unknown person forever . . . Quis you should have known, he could never love me. He would never love me, maybe some people aren't meant to be with the people they love. Maybe I'm not meant to be with Seifer, she felt her heart tighten and she felt suffocated I hate this feeling she decided. 

           She thought about how she could never make him feel better and take away the past and he troubles, she hated that she wasn't good enough. That he was stuck on another, that she was stuck to feel love for him. She felt sad that she couldn't ever be with him after she found out that he was alive. The tears that fell were uncontrolled but so rapid for a second; she sniffled and tried to keep her emotions in check. 

             Taking a glance at Seifer to make sure that he hadn't seen her quiet dam about to break, but she found him looking at her with a tense poster. The thought that he saw made her want to cry even more, the tears started to form in her eyes and she saw everything blurry before it came full force and she couldn't stop it. 

          She grabbed the wine and drank a few seconds while crying, bowing her head down to where her knees were pressed against her chest she cried into her knees. Seifer was frowning and possibly hallucinating he thought. 

"..Quistis? Wha...a-hem what's the matter?" he waited for a response and when she lifted her head to respond she cried even harder because she saw him. He rubbed his face and thought. Maybe she's sad because of that guy she loved that died? He supposed.  

                   **Inside here I know you feel the same way I do**

"Is it because of your alone, I mean since that guy died?" he tried, I can't believe this! He made her cry like that! If he weren't dead I'd beat the shit out of'em, he thought, he shook his head inwardly as he thought of what he had just thought.  

           She opened her eyes; it's a good reason to cry she guessed as she nodded her head. She going to dehydrate at this rate, I hate this why does she have to cry, hyne if this hurts to look at then she must be dying he reflected. He took the wine from one of her hands and put it on a nightstand near the head of the bed, sitting back down on the floor to where she was he thought of what he could do. So what if she doesn't love me, I'm still going to make her feel better, it'll make me feel better too, I hate to see her cry he thought as he sat in front of her. He licked his lips and readied himself to speak....and closed his mouth, he opened to speak again and closed it again. 

                              **We'll share some wine, maybe we'll get high                 **

           She looked up to find him in front of her, she was going to let all of her tears for him out here, she decided that if she had to get over him then she was going to do it while she was here. 

 Seifer was perplexed, he didn't think, he didn't know...she was crying because of him. Then he looked up at her eyes, they locked and it was like he had stopped working, his brain wasn't making any sense but he didn't care. He leaned forward and encircled her in his arms, gooseflesh rose through every single hair he had, he loved it. She sat there completely shocked and moderately frozen as she looked at him look at her. 

"Don't cry anymore..." he spoke so softly she wanted to cry more, but tried to stop it. 

"Shush. It's okay....okay" he murmured. 

     He was captivated and had lost his sense of logic a long time ago. Leaning into her a little he caught her mouth with his. She looked shocked but her mind was reeling with the sensations he was making. She sighed into him and he slipped his tongue into her mouth when she did. He ran it along her teeth and then the roof of her mouth; before she could kiss back he departed. She noted he tasted like wine and cider, he was memorizing her tongues' taste: bittersweet like water but her tears added to the sweet taste and gave it some salty tinge. They looked into the others eyes and he knew that he needed to be with her, even if I could only be with her once it would be enough he thought. So he offered the only thing he could to help her heal from her loss, him....it was all he had, he didn't know if it was the wine or what. 

"Listen both of us are alone, we're hurt. But we can make it go away. . . .Even just once if it can go away just once then its okay." he told her quietly as though afraid she would flee. Quistis' face was blank for a few instants, but she knew that this way at least she would have him for a night....no! What am I thinking? It'll just hurt more later she reminded herself.  

           **  We'll make a past in the pictures and maybe twist over secret features. **

"No I can't..."she trailed off. He had tasted her though and he needed her, to chase away his pain just once to be in Eden's' garden. He hugged her, his mouth close to her ear and he whispered. 

"Just one night . . . just tonight...lets wash away those tears." he was near the begging stage of this conversation she had to say it, he needed her to say it. 

"..Tonight..." she told him. It sounded like a phrase or question but he knew what she was saying. He sighed, a breath of relief and felt her lean into him as his breathe came to blow in her ear, thinking that this could be a way to start he tried something he had wanted to do since the start.

      He nibbled her ear as he brought her closer to him, It wasn't close enough she's still to far away he thought as his arms wrapped around her more tightly. Quistis' eyes fluttered close as she felt his breath tickle her ears, chills went racing down her spine, millions of them. 

          **Then tomorrow we'll go back to the world, but tonight lets be lovers**

   He worked to take off her tank top slowly unnoticeably as he kissed her jaw line then slowly with his lower lip moved down to her neck then the middle of her neck, his lower lip trembled a little every once in a while. She had her hands under his shirt tickling his back with her nails, gently teasingly; it made Seifer shiver that's why his lip was shivering from the taste, she tasted like the ocean, like honey from a flower, it was an autoerotic taste.  

           His upper lip trailed after the other and she leaned into him as she felt her back was a lot more colder so she pressed herself against him, he smiled as he made his way back up to her lips and took hold of her mouth. Her tank top was gone and he had been massaging her ribs and sides, feeling the abs, the curves, tracing it continuously her skin was smooth but was rough from the years of battle and training something he could relate to, her pale skin was enticing and he wanted to taste and memorize all of it. He removed his shirt and placed his arms back on her back, they had started to lay down as they kissed and she moaned, his tongue outlined her teeth and gums and she ran her tongue over his slowly to the sides and then from the bottom to the top of his mouth; she sighed into his mouth as she felt him travel down to her waist. Hyne I wish I could tell you how much I love you she told him in her head.

                   ** Oh and I see this, our soft shared blesses, and our tongues twist.      **

            He had started to undo her pants and zipper, with his hands he slid his hands down her thigh and the pants followed suit as she lifted herself as much as possible. Her hips danced with his as they ran their hands slowly over each other, her breath came in labored as she felt her body respond to the bulge that was confined by his pants. Unconsciously she tipped her head back: its so over powering, I feel heaven . . . .he is heaven she thought as he trailed kisses down her collarbone to her breast, going in a straight line he tracked it down to her naval and then back up to her breast. Her hands found his face and brought it up to her lips as she savored his mouth, her hands gently massaged his scalp his hair fell and it framed his face and tickled hers' as he calmed down with her and lowered him still on top of her and placed his elbows on the floor and played with her hair as she kissed him. 

       This is what its like to be on a natural high he stated to himself. He was trying to keep his control because he didn't want to rush this; it has to last as long as possible he thought. He hands traveled down his body, his chest was strong and ripe, the cuts were smooth and evident as she ran her hands down to his stomach to feel the firm fit muscles that he had, but he had that small amount of fat that made him....Quistis could only find one word...perfect. She undid his buckle and tugged at the pants; suddenly he got up on all fours and advanced toward her. She natural slid back as he advanced, she couldn't stop thinking how aphrodisiacal he looked crawling with his pants undone, the apparent bulk from his raising and his body moving like that as it came to her. 

**               Stay with me tonight, just for an evening…..just for a night.**

              As she neared the wall across from the side of the bed she slipped under him as he hunkered down with his legs on the outside of hers and arms in-between her head, he lowered himself down to where her bosom was and brushed his lips around it and over it, his tongue flickering out and lightly suckling it then going from soft to rough, his hair tickled her skin and spread out on her chest. One of his hands came up to the other bosom and caressed it, and switched. She moaned sedative like as he did this, biting her lip not to let too many slip. 

            He traveled lower and removed the last article of clothing, her panties. Working with two thumbs he slid them down with his thumbs, and then went back up to her face. She was panting and he was breathing unsteady like her, he lay on top of her kissing her mouth and dancing with her hip as it came up to his. She slid lower and left his lips, kissing his chest then sending light kisses up and down his torso, she had eased up on top of him and he felt himself grow even more stirred. Her blonde hair slid over his skin, if some asked him what it felt like, he would have said: silk.  

**                      Lets strip down and trip out of this, **

**                         One evenings love starts with a kiss. **

"Quistis..." he sighed. I love you...I want to tell you but if I did you would stop, this was comfort sex. That's all! He reminded his mind, doesn't feel like that his mind decided.   

        Growling slightly he grabbed her with his arms and lifted her up she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, he moved them over to the bed and felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head and then comeback down again as her bare skin snuggled up with his.  He couldn't think, he couldn't control himself...if he his brain wasn't made to make him breathe he would have suffocated, she had the most clouding affect on him, and all he knew right now was that he needed her. Laying her down on the bed he got his pants off completely and pulled the covers over him and her, she reached down and pulled his briefs off to his knees and then slid her foot up and took it off with her foot, he shivered and leaned into her because of it. 

          Her mind was clouded and her senses were filled with him, all her worries died away, her thoughts and doubts it all just disappeared. She felt his tongue look for hers and they kissed passionately as he looked at her eyes while sinking gently into her womb; she hissed and screamed into his mouth as she felt the breaking of her walls, the warmth and sensation overwhelming both of their very beings. He started slow and careful with slow up and down motions but her rising to meet his strokes encouraged him to go faster, their needs and the urgency of being with the other overtaking them as Quistis rotated to the right and Seifer mirrored it with his own driving force.

               She wrapped her legs around his waist and he held her in his arms as they unknowingly made love to each other, he felt his climax coming as he drove even harder fueled by his love and need for her. She had started to feel her coming as well and banged her hips against his as she gripped his hair roughly and arched her back as she crumbled under him. Seifer felt his coming and rocked as hard as he could and when he felt he had come he sunk forward in-between Quistis' bosom and fell asleep intertwined with her as their sweat surrounded them , Quistis sighed as she felt him hug and fall onto her and into sleep, wrapping her arms around him she too let sleep overcome her.  The rain from outside helped her avoid the depressing questions of tomorrow, as the rain fell she let it lull her to sleep. 

**                   And sweat sings so deep into the core, the core, its over, **

**                                All men call you, no men catch you.**

  The next morning she woke up and found him still asleep, she sighed as she remembered what they had done last night. Her first smart thought was: what am I going to do? That had come right after... 'That was unbelievable' and 'he looks so good, so peaceful'. What am I going to do? I can't face him now after what we did, we wouldn't know how to act around each other. I would be awkward and he would be uncomfortable because I was awkward. I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I was with him, we ...she let her thoughts trail off as she stared into space. I need to leave before I let the truth slip. I could sneak out of town...what about the seed mission? Damn it I can't, I don't care about this stupid mission anymore I want to go home. I'll just tell cid that I couldn't track him. What do I do about Seifer? I couldn't leave without telling him goodbye. But I can't tell him while he's awake. I'll leave a note...and then ...she trailed off into thought and when she had planned everything out she slipped out of bed and located her clothes. After writing a letter to him explaining why she had decided to leave so sudden she headed out the door, she looked back at him and wiped away the tears that streaked her face. Quistis get you together. You can breakdown in the train cabin. She said to herself.

       The streets were deserted at this time so she didn't have any problems getting to the train station. She went to the ticket stand and asked for one ticket to Delling. The cabin was small but a private cabin so she didn't have to worry. After she settled herself in and all her belongings that she had to go get from the inn she was staying at, she burst into tears, they flowed freely and fast, she didn't think of anything really, she was doing what she had to do she reminded herself. When she was done she looked out the window from her view from the floor and absentmindedly stared at the passing scenery.   

                        **Last evenings love, ends with a mess. **

 T_T **************

 Lyrics from Dave Matthews band was used for this fic. And sorry it was so long but I don't think I could have made it short. Please review and let me know….anything that you thought of this fic. 


	2. AN and thanks

 SEQ CHAPTER \h \r 1

 Dear readers . . .  Did I get your attention? . . . . . . . . .good.  

 Thank you for the reviews... I don't get a lot of them....wonder why? Anyway as I was saying I was going through the reviews and people want a sequel. And I went through my files and found a idea for the sequel. I'm very happy people liked the first and very gullible and even if I get three reviews I'll listen to the reviewers and well....I'm writing a sequel. Of course its going to take a lone time because I'll write it at night and I'll have to actually make the outline and plot of the story because right now its just this thought in my head and I'm rabbling....anyway now I'd like to thank the readers.....

                 Thank you all and everyone that read this fic. ....thought there was more huh? There is! 

  Thank you reviewers: 

  Yori kiri ..: thank you for the cc I'm very happy to have gotten it. And that you've taken the time to write that and tell about my mistakes it helped a lot. And it will be continued. 

Quistis88: I love your fics! They're really awesome. I thank you for your review and that yes it was lovely wasn't it..or that was the intention. Nice and real sweet but sad. Anyway a sequel will be made....don't ask why I'm repeating it.......maybe if I say it enough times I'll remember to write it. ^ ^. 

You don't need to know.....:  Well thanks for the review and glad you've enjoyed. 

                                         Be patient and slow progress will be made. 


End file.
